walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Bertie
Bertie é uma das personagens sobreviventes da série The Walkimg Dead. Ele é introduzida como uma residente da Colônia Hilltop. Descrição Bertie é uma mulher afro-americana com cerca de 40 anos de idade, com olhos castanhos e cabelo preto encaracolado curto. A mulher, apesar de mostrar fraqueza à primeira vista, provou ter um lado defensivo e combativo ao lutar com os inimigos. Pré-Apocalipse Nada se sabe nada sobre a vida de Bertie antes do apocalipse. Ela pode ter vivido perto de Hilltop. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento após a ocorrência da apocalipse, Bertie encontrou Hilltop e se tornou parte da comunidade, e mais tarde, foi obrigada a viver sobre a ditadura de Negan e seus Salvadores. 6ª Temporada "Knots Untie" Ela é salva pelo grupo de Rick, juntamente com Harlan, Freddie e outros. Após a viagem para Hilltop ela e vista em um dos trailers. 7ª Temporada "Rock in the Road" Durante a estadia de Rick e seu grupo em Hilltop, Bertie juntamente com outros residentes mostraram sua lealdade ao grupo, e decidiram terem esforços para manter a comunidade segura de zumbis. "The Other Side" Com uma guerra por vir, Bertie juntamente com outros residentes de Hilltop, treinou o combate corpo a corpo com Maggie, Sasha e Enid. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém-formada de Rick contra os salvadores e catadores, Bertie participou em combate e ajudou a afugentar os bandidos para fora de Alexandria. Mais tarde, ela ouviu o discurso de Maggie sobre o início da guerra. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Bertie escutou fervorosamente o discurso de Rick sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Bertie junto com o resto da milícia veio ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando uma horda de caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. Bertie então se junta a sua tropa do Reino, e segue com eles para atacar outro lugar. "Dead or Alive Or" Quando a aliança das comunidades chegou à conclusão de que todos deveriam estar juntos em um só lugar para serem mais fortes contra os salvadores - escolhendo Hilltop como sua base temporária, já que era a única comunidade ainda em pé - Bertie ajudou a reforçar o lugar para estar preparado de um ataque iminente dos Salvadores e em companhia de Dianne criou um inventário com todas as rações que possuía o local, chegando ao final a diminuir as provisões dadas para os presos para que tivessem mais semanas de comida. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Bertie foi um dos vigias localizados em torno de Hilltop encarregada de notificar seus companheiros sobre a chegada dos Salvadores e quando os bandidos estavam prestes a se aproximar da comunidade, ela pressionou as buzinas de seu veículo como haviam planejado desde o início. Quando os bandidos entraram no local e começaram a lutar contra a aliança das comunidades, Bertie chegou a tempo de ajudar seus companheiros e juntos conseguiram derrotar os bandidos e vencer a pequena batalha que havia sido formada. Uma vez que os feridos começaram a acordar como caminhantes devido a serem atacados com armas infectadas com sangue de caminhantes, Bertie lutou contra Tobin zumbificado dentro da mansão até Carol salvá-la da morte certa. "Wrath" Preparada para o ataque final contra os Salvadores, Bertie permaneceu em Hilltop aos cuidados dos mais indefesos, enquanto o resto de seus companheiros foi para o local onde seus oponentes estariam esperando e; quando um pequeno grupo de salvadores se aproximou da comunidade, Bertie evacuou o lugar como os outros e se abrigou na floresta preparada para atacar os bandidos sem que eles os vissem; embora a chegada de Aaron com as mulheres de Oceanside conseguiu acabar com a existência dos invasores com o uso de coquetéis molotov e nenhum confronto ocorreu entre os dois grupos. 9ª Temporada "Stradivarius" Seis anos após os terríveis acontecimentos que marcaram as comunidades, Bertie permaneceu no Hilltop trabalhando como professora para as crianças do local e também ajudou a coletar toda a correspondência dos habitantes sobre seus projetos que desejam exercer na comunidade; dando-as a Tara para que ela pudesse chegar a uma solução junto com Jesus. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Bertie matou: *Possivelmente numeros zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *A atriz que faz este personagem afirmou que Bertie pode ser a contrapartida de Brianna dos quadrinhos. Categoria: Personagens Categoria: Personagens TV Categoria:Residentes de Hilltop